The Emperor and His Trophy Pet
by kingshorse
Summary: In the event that Kagami Taiga had enrolled into Rakuzan High instead. AU! Mild-Kagami/Akashi


**The Emperor and His Trophy Pet  
**

* * *

The bell rings. All movement stills. And the deafening words of the referee, slices through the thick atmosphere.

_Time's up._

Confirmation of the winner wasn't needed; it was obvious which team had protected their reigning positions and which had to pay with their pride. But the losing basketball team of Shutoku High School had earned some credit in the midst of their effort. Despite the sixteen point difference, both teams played dexterously and were left in the heat of exhaust by the end. The boys of Shutoku fought well.

But Rakuzan was better.

"Thank you very much!" Both teams gave their standard bows of gratitude, both to the opposing team and to their cheering squads and audiences who had supported them throughout the game.

As the members of the defeated team tried in vein to maintain their composure, to stand boldly tall, there was no mistaking the tears that mixed in with their dripping sweat. They tried in this game, and they had lost. But they hanged on to a newfound goal: they'll win next time. Yes, next time surely.

Meanwhile, those of Rakuzan were simply… _relieved_. In fact, there was a distinct lack of fervor coming from the team that was advancing to the finals. The reasoning behind it was clear: they were a team that could not, under any circumstances, accept anything less than a victory. Failure was not an option for them. With the pressure on—

A deep, animalistic growl had invaded the stadium and forced all movement and/or activities to cease. All eyes drawing towards the source.

It was a player with unnatural colored hair (aside from Akashi), with duo-tones of red and double-layered eyebrows. He was whooping with an American tongue, despite his Japanese name and blood. And he was the power forward that not a single person had seen coming. No one, save for Akashi of course.

Suddenly, Rakuzan's atmosphere had changed. There were smiles and hearty laughter, some from the benches, some from the courts. Some still frowned with disapproval, but it was not out of hostility. All in all, it was a huge transformation from what they were like prior.

"Awesome. Let's go celebrate with steak!" The source said, leaving no room for declines.

"Yup, I second this." Nebuya (position center) raised an eager hand at the coach. Smiling while holding back his _reborn-again_ appetite.

Only Mibuchi (position shooting guard), made a face. "Have you barbarians already forgotten? We're banned from every steakhouse because _you two_—", jabbing of bony fingers for emphasis "—had manage to ruin several of their businesses with your grotesque eating rituals at every given hour."

"Oh yeah," Hayama (position small forward) chimed in with mock epiphany. He remembered it all too well really, if the grinning like mad and eyes sparkling with admiration was any indication. "It was freaking amazing! Well, if anyone was to blame: it would be the manager. That's what you get for holding an eating contest! But you guys must've eaten the place's entire winter stock or something, I mean _wow_."

Someone from the bleachers made a comment, "Um, that's not something you should brag about." But it went unnoticed when Akashi stepped into the conversation, arms crossed and all authority.

"Now is not the time. What we should do is prepare for the finals." The captain spoke wisely, before shifting his mismatched colored eyes towards the source of all this commotion. "Stop putting ideas into their head, _Taiga_."

The aforementioned Taiga, notably known as Kagami Taiga, couldn't help but to form a smirk, one with an edge of mischief. "Who knows, maybe they'll have your favorite tofu soup there?"

To anyone else who wasn't Midorama, watching their exchanges would prove nothing but how draining observing these people can be. They were all an odd bunch of people, those players of Rakuzan. Unfortunately, one could easily grow tire and move on. Like his teammates, who had already moved on to the locker-rooms to prepare on home. Midorama, however, stuck around out of curiosity.

Akashi was standing in an angle that he could see the opposing captain's face. He could've sworn there was distinct look of appraise and-… _and longing_ in those eyes. The sort of look he often saw on Kuroko, and even that pup he tends to carry around.

He had heard rumors of Akashi and Kagami's relationship. They were referred to as "The Emperor and his Trophy Pet", Akashi entitled as a ruler and Kagami as a lowly domestic animal. They say Akashi spoils his "pet", like nothing of the same treatment with the Generation of Miracles. Tamed however, was not the first word that comes into mind when faced against Kagami at his best. Rather, the teen was anything but. Wild and fierce and what force to be reckoned with. Truly deserving of a similar name—_tiger_. It made Midorama wonder how Akashi came across such a person.

"We'll see about that." Akashi says. Midorama knows that just his way of agreeing, only without the defeated undertone and giving semblance to his control.

"So how long do you plan on creeping on them?" His point guard's question barged into his conscious, and Midorama could only regard him with a look of "no-I-wasn't-shut-up-Takao" before joining the rest of his team in the departure.

Leaving the Emperor, the Uncrowned Kings and the Trophy Pet to their happy merriment.

* * *

**Note**: A one-shot. Or perhaps a potential multi-chapter to come? Who knows! It was a simple experiment of mine I hope you guys enjoyed. :)

_**Edited **10/09/12** because of horrible typos._


End file.
